My Angel
by darkmoonvampire
Summary: After receiving a message from Claire, Mitchell sets out on a new journey to find her. Sequel to Guardian Angel. Please Read and Review! CameronxOriginal Character. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Message In A Bottle 

It's been nearly two months since Mitchell arrived back on Earth, after meeting the mysterious rogue Claire, who turned out to be a puppet of the Ori that betrayed them and was then sealed away.

Mitchell had been pestering Daniel to find anything about her in the book of Origin. Turns out Claire had a whole chapter to herself. Basically in the book of Origin 'Sophia' which is Claire's real name, was a child of the Ori, sent to save the unbelievers from sins and guide them back down the path of Origin, if they didn't then Sophia would have no choice but slay them in order to protect the believers. Now the Ori were very forgiving to the villagers who had strayed from them, but for those who would not turn, they simply 'disappeared.' But after a while Sophia saw what she was doing was wrong, she thought that people should be able to choose what they want to believe in, and not have anyone force them to believe in something else. The Ori outraged and shocked that one of their own would betray them, sent out every Prior they had to seal her away. The Ori knew that they had made Sophia to powerful for any of the Priors to kill her, so they made them do the next big thing. Seal Sophia away for all eternity.

According to the book of Origin, this all happened upon thousands of years ago.

After finding that out Mitchell had insisted on finding out about a woman named 'Konji' which was the name given to Claire by her master. They found out that 'Konji' was a personal body guard for a member of a council on some far away planet who was dealing with the black market, slave trading and several other high profile crimes throughout the Galaxy. 'Konji' was a very highly skilled assassin and spy, she dealt with raiding villages and worlds that had resources that were of high value and so she would wipe them out if necessary to gain access to these resources. She also helped her master overthrow his government and they formed a new nation, her master's name was Netan, the leader of the Alliance that Vala had dealt with a couple of times.

'_How is that the woman who saved my life have done such things and then change so much that she fought to save an entire planet from the Ori invasion and risk her life for people she didn't know?' _Mitchell kept asking himself that question everyday since learning about Claire's past. But now he didn't even know what to call her anymore. If he ever saw her again, who would she be? Would she be Sophia? Or Konji? Or Claire? Or someone completely different?

Mitchell and the rest of SG-1 had just returned from a routine mission. They had all been issued some down time and the only ones left on the base were Cameron and Vala. Cameron was hiding from Vala in his guest quarters on the base. He was lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling, wondering where Claire was now. He knew it sounded strange, but he thought that she was still alive. No he _knew_ that she was alive. Just imprisoned somewhere. It was really late at night, and only the night staff was on duty, and Vala would have probably gone back to her room by now. Deciding he could at least try to get some rest, even if it only ended up being a couple of hours. Mitchell closed his eyes and allowed the darkness of sleep wash over him, like an ocean wave.

He found himself in a cold place, nothing but ice and snow for miles. But somehow he was flying over a lake that hadn't frozen over. He dived into the lake and it seemed to go on forever. But when he finally reached the sandy bottom, he found a huge blue crystal, just big enough to fit a person in it. He placed his face against the crystal and saw that Claire was inside. She was breathing slowly, she was in some sort of deep sleep. Mitchell was banging with all his might on the crystal, desperately trying to free her. He suddenly felt some force pull him away.

"_Cameron!"_

Slap! Mitchell snapped his eyes open only to find himself back in his room in the SGC. That was one hell of a dream, it felt so real. When he focused his gaze, he saw that Vala was sitting on the bed next to him, looking concerned at him. She smiled at him as she placed her hand down on her lap.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up." Vala said and she stood up and walked away from the bed. "You were having a nightmare, I was walking back to my room after you rudely left me in the mess hall."

Mitchell sat up and rolled his legs off of the bed. He placed a hand on his cheek. "You slapped me!"

"I tried several other things before I slapped you, I mean I almost went to get a jug of water and through it over you." She turned round to face Mitchell and her gaze dropped down to the floor and her expression changed. "You were calling for Claire." She returned her gaze back to him and stared into his eyes. "You want to talk about it?"

Now it was Mitchell's turn to look down at the floor. "I think she's trying to contact me." He folded his arms across his chest and sighed deeply. "I have to go find her."

"Do you have any idea where she might be? Any clue at all?" Vala asked as she tilted her head to one side slightly.

"Under a huge lake on some frozen planet." Mitchell sighed again as he stood up and let his arms drop down to his sides.

"Good now let's get going." She turned and went to open the door.

Mitchell deeply confused ran up to her and placed on of his hands on hers, leaving the door shut. "What are you doing Vala?"

"You got a message from you're friend and I'm going to help you find her." Vala swiftly opened the door and walked cheerfully down the corridor. "Leave everything to me."

Mitchell sighed deeply and turned and gazed sadly at the bed. He had just hoped that Claire was the same woman that he had met and that she would be alive and well when he found her.

A/N: Hello again, I must apologise for taking so long in writing this sequel. I've been extremely busy with all the work I have to get done in so little time. I know this chapter is a short one but just like before with Guardian Angel it gets better and longer throughout the story. Hope you have all been well and enjoy the story. Please review!

Darkmoonvampire :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Frozen Imprisonment 

Cameron Mitchell could not believe what he was thinking. He must have gone completely insane when he decided to take this action. Who in their right minds leave on a journey, without any support from the rest of SG-1 and disobey a direct order from General Laundry. Especially someone like him who's always done what's he's told.

Mitchell had caught up with Vala after she had finished gathering the equipment that they were going to need. They had both decided that it would be best if they didn't inform the rest of SG-1 what they gong to do. Vala had wrote a note and left in Cameron's quarters, they both signed it and had not mentioned anywhere they were going, but just that they were going to find a long lost friend.

In truth Mitchell didn't want Vala coming along with him, but she could get him a Cargo ship and she mentioned that he shouldn't have told her where he was going. So he had no choice but to bring her along.

It was nearly midnight and they went to the armoury and grabbed two P-90's and tow Zat guns and several clips. Luckily there was only the night staff on and it was rather simple stunning them all in the control room. Vala entered the gate address to the trading planet for smugglers while Mitchell typed in his code to close all the doors and shutters. When he did this the alarm sounded as the gate began dialling. They dashed out to the gate room and when the gate connected they ran through.

Mitchell had never done anything like this before, leaving against recommendations on an unauthorised rescue mission. He guessed this is how Lt. Colonel Sheppard feels most of the time. Mitchell decided that he would ask him the next time he saw the man.

They had gone in casual clothes as to not to arouse suspicion from anyone. As Mitchell stood watching the people in the market in front of him, he could hear Vala trying to negotiate the purchase of a cargo ship so that they could fly off through the Galaxy and try and locate the whereabouts of Claire. At the time being it wasn't going very well.

But finally she and the merchant had been able to come to some sort of agreement. Basically she threatened him with her gun. As the two of them approached the cargo ship they found it wasn't in the best of conditions but it was all they could afford.

Vala sat in the pilots seat and started up the engines as Mitchell took the seat next to her, he gave her the details of the planet that he had seen from his message from Claire. Vala searched the planet data base that she had brought with her from her 'old days' and found that the nearest ice covered planet was only a couple of hours away if they went in Hyperspace. The only down side to that was that the planet had regularly had an Ori ship fly over it to watch over it every four hours, so they needed to get the timing perfect because if not the Ori would detect them and vaporise the hell out of them.

Cameron and Vala both secretly prayed that this was the planet that Claire was imprisoned on and that the Ori would not detect them. But the only thing they could do now as hope for the best.

A couple of hours later the cargo ship exited from Hyperspace and luckily for Vala and Mitchell the Ori ship wasn't there so it was relatively easy for them to locate the huge lake that Mitchell had described as it was the only one on the entire planet. But the hard part was trying to locate the giant crystal that Claire had been stored inside.

Vala landed the ship a few metres away from the lake's edge, the two of them didn't need to wrap themselves up because a strange thermal energy pulse was being generated from the lake that warmed up the surrounding area.

"Your sure she's under the water?" Vala asked trying to see the bottom, but all she could see was darkness.

Mitchell didn't answer because he could feel Claire's presence nearby as if she was standing right next to him. He tried calling her name in his mind but he received no reply. He knew she was there but it was almost as if she didn't recognise him.

"We should go back in the ship and scan the area." Vala said more to herself than to Mitchell.

When she turned to head back, the ground beneath them started to shake and move violently, an earthquake was erupting underneath the lake and the water rose up. Mitchell and Vala braced themselves as the water came crashing down onto the icy ground and the giant crystal was floating high in the sky. It started to glow as it began to shatter into a million pieces; the shards flew out across the entire planet.

After the crystal shattered, Claire's body was floating steadily in the sky, when Mitchell took a step closer she suddenly began falling to the ground, Mitchell ran towards her and stretched out his arms. Cameron just managed to catch Claire and they both stumbled to the ground.

Vala came rushing up to them, Cameron looked down at Claire who was still unconscious. He took off his jacket and placed it over her, as she was wearing a navy blue skin-tight body suit, which probably didn't keep her that warm.

Vala and Mitchell who was carrying Claire in his arms a few steps behind her raced into the cargo ship. Cameron placed Claire in the seat next to the pilot's and stroked her hair, grabbing a strand that had fallen in front of her face and tucked it gently behind her ear.

That's when the ship's alert system activated. Vala put the screen up on the viewing board.

"An Ori ship is entering the planet's atmosphere! There right on top of us!" Vala said raising her voice. "We can't avoid them." She turned to see Cameron stroking Claire's cheek with his thumb before he put it down and looked back at her.

"Unidentified ship, we are the loyal subjects of the Ori. You are trespassing on sacred ground. Prepare to be boarded." The strong male's voice was cut off before a more familiar one came.

"Hello mother, Colonel Mitchell, I take it you found the traitor?" Her voice was gentle but threatening at the same time, just like always. Vala and Mitchell just kept staring at each other, unsure of what they should do now. "I'll take you're silence as a yes." Vala and Cameron just looked up out of the window and saw the Ori ship closing in on them.

"This is not what I had planned for this rescue."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Captured 

When the Ori soldiers boarded the cargo ship, with Adria following in behind them, Vala and Mitchell's days went from bad to worse. They didn't bother putting up a fight, they knew that they were both powerless to do anything. Two Ori soldiers took and carried Claire off somewhere, they had to practically grab her out of Cameron's arms. After that Cameron and Vala found themselves locked in a room aboard the Ori ship.

Adria came and collected Cameron and forced Vala to stay in the room. Adria marched Cameron down into what looked like a closed off room that only Adria and the Prior could gain access to with their supernatural powers.

Inside what Cameron saw nearly broke his heart.

Claire was floating in the middle of the room surrounded in a blue bubble that had electrical sparks coming in and out of it every so often that also shocked Claire. But when they did, she didn't move, didn't show any sign of recognition of the shocks. She just lay there floating like a lifeless puppet waiting for her strings to be pulled.

Cameron went to run to her aid, but two Ori soldiers held onto his arms and kept him away from her. "Let me go she needs me!"

Adria walked up in front of Cameron and put her hand under his chin forcing him to look into her eyes. "What she needs Mitchell is to return to what she was born to do." She turned to the Prior who was working at the controls panel. "How is she?"

The Prior looked up at Adria and then back down at his screen in front of him. "She's about 90 of the way there." He then pressed several buttons that made the bubble move and it started filling with a strange green liquid. The liquid filled the bubble in a matter of seconds and Claire opened her mouth and the water seeped in.

"Don't worry she won't drown, that liquid is unique as when someone goes under it you can still breathe normally." Adria turned back towards Mitchell and placed both her hands on either side of his head. "Last time we three were together, I never did get to take a close look at you're bond."

The next thing Cameron knew he was in the middle of a field that was covered in flowers that stretched as far as the eye could see. He felt a presence behind him and when he turned round he saw Adria smiling passed him. She pointed towards a figure standing on it's own. When Cameron ran up to it he saw it was Claire, her emerald green eyes were glazed over as if she wasn't there, her chocolate brown hair blew around her face in the gentle cool spring breeze.

"You see her end of the bond has been completely severed, and you know why? You can't share something if you don't remember it."

Mitchell's eyes snapped open and he found that Vala was sitting next to him. Apparently he'd been gone for a couple of hours and some Ori soldiers brought him back to their room on board the Ori ship unconscious.

"Uh Damn!" Mitchell clenched his fist and smacked it down hard on the floor. He stood up quickly and ran towards the door, he raised his arms and banged them on the door, trying to break it down or get someone's attention. "Let me out!" He shouted again and again.

Vala too stood up and ran behind Mitchell and grabbed his wrists. "Mitchell look at me." Vala demanded, when Cameron complied with her request she continued gently lowering his arms. "We will get out of here, Mitchell, and we will find Claire."

"They're doing something to her, Vala, and whatever it is I know it can't be good." Mitchell sighed and walked over to the window and looked out onto the Hyperspace making pretty colours dance across the room.

Vala came and joined Cameron and he two of them just stared out in silence, but that's when Ori soldiers burst into the room and ordered the two of them to follow them. They were taken to the same room that Mitchell was taken to before, the only difference was that there was no blue bubble in the middle of the room and Claire was nowhere to be seen.

Adria came strolling in, the prior walking a few steps behind her. "Well I thought this might be a nice family reunion, you should consider yourself lucky Mitchell that you get to watch this blessed event."

The door opened from where they had entered, a black figure was standing out in the corridor. "May I present to you, my beloved lost sister, Sophia." Adria said as she pointed towards the door. Mitchell and Vala both turned round simultaneously to see who she meant.

But suddenly something clicked in Cameron's mind. _'No it can't be… wasn't that the name given to…. Before she…'_

The black figure took a few steps into the room allowing the light to shine on her face. She looked around the room with a hint of something that Mitchell couldn't quite make out. But he knew exactly who it was; he could never forget her angelic face. After all she was his Guardian Angel.

"My name is Sophia, proud daughter of the Ori, older sister to Adria, I have come to reclaim my rightful place as head of the invasion in this Galaxy."

Before this day, a couple of months ago her name was Claire.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Rebellions 

After Claire walked into the room, who now called herself Sophia, Cameron could not believe that this was really happening. He had left Earth, ignoring Laundry's order to take some time off, travelled half-way across the Galaxy to find her, only to have her taken away from him again.

"Claire?" Cameron asked hesitantly, when he did she just looked at him then walked up next to Adria and smiled politely at her.

"You mean Sophia!" Adria said back angrily, she looked about ready to hit Cameron in the face but she stopped and simply said "Take them away."

Vala and Cameron were marched off immediately and thrown back into their room. Cameron just collapsed and fell on the floor, he was still conscious just lost in thought. Vala silently sat beside him and wrapped her arms around herself for comfort.

"So now I have a step daughter too." Vala said breaking the deathly silence that had descended upon both of them. "I'm sorry Mitchell that we didn't get out of here."

"It's not your fault Vala." Cameron barely spoke above a whisper, Vala had to strain just to hear him correctly. He turned onto his side and just stared into empty space. _'Where did I go wrong? I couldn't protect Claire and now look at her, she's become what she hated most. The monster she was before. I wonder can I ever bring her back? Or is Claire just another memory now? Just a forgotten shadow buried under Sophia. I guess her name is Sophia now. Maybe Claire was never really there.''_

Sophia and Adria stood on the bridge gazing out into space; they were going to reach the chosen destination any minute now, this would be the perfect test to see if Sophia had really returned or if it was just a simple mirage.

"Adria, why did that prisoner call me Claire?" Sophia asked as she crossed her arms in front of her, messing up her red cotton vest top, her small black shorts barely reached her thighs and her black boots came up to her knees. She also had a small red ribbon choker tightly around her neck with a purple crystal hanging off it.

"It's not important Sophia, just forget him, he'll soon be dead anyway." Adria walked up to the huge monitor that allowed the colours of Hyperspace to splash through and decorate the ceiling of the bridge.

"We're going to kill anyone who doesn't follow us, correct? To ensure that the masses do." Sophia said staring down at her arms.

"We'll kill everyone who doesn't want to be saved, even the children." Adria simply said without tuning around.

Somewhere deep down inside her, Sophia didn't agree to that.

The Ori ship left Hyperspace and entered the orbit of a planet that was once under the Goa'uld's control and enslavement. The Goa'uld had used this planet as one big mine for several different resources, who the Goa'uld was no one knew.

Sophia, Adria, Vala, Cameron, the Prior and several Ori soldiers ringed down onto the planet. They landed just outside the main village on the planet. When they approached it all the villagers turned round and stared at them.

"This planet is hereby under the rule of the Ori, anyone unwilling to follow Origin shall be slain." The Prior spoke and stepped forward holding the book of Origin in his left and his staff in his right hand.

The Ori soldiers spread out and started gathering people out of their homes. Just like they had done on Solaris, the planet where Cameron had met Claire and the rebel group the 'Do Run Hoi.' All the villagers were scared and frightened, just as any human would be.

Several men who looked like ordinary farmers ran up to them with ironically pitchforks and other farming hand tools. The Prior was about to disarm them when Adria spoke. "Let my darling sister Sophia handle it."

Sophia stepped forward and waved her right arm up and threw all the farmer's weapons out of the village and threw them all backwards so they landed on their butts. She and Adria smiled at each other before throwing Cameron into the crowd of villagers. They kept Vala behind them standing next to the Prior.

"These lot say they will never follow Origin!" An Ori soldier shouted and brought a group of elders before them. Adria just nodded her head and other Ori soldiers raised there weapons and killed them all, the elders were dead before they hit the ground. The surrounding villagers cried out, some in anger others in sorrow.

That's when other villagers came walking into town from the other villages. Men, women and children everyone of every age came and marched towards Adria and Sophia.

"Stop now and we will be merciful." Adria said calmly.

Thousands of replies came flying back at her, too many to make any one of them out. The villagers kept coming and the Ori soldiers just raised their weapons and fired. Several bodies just fell like rocks onto the muddy ground. Vala screamed out begging Adria to stop, but she wouldn't listen.

Cameron who was stood next to the crowd shouted out to Sophia. "Is this what you were born to do? Kill thousands of innocent people just because they wouldn't do as you wanted them to! Is that the person you want to be?" Cameron had no idea if he was getting through to her or not but he had to try.

Sophia thought that time had almost stopped for her, even if she was the daughter of the Ori, when she looked at the little girl kneeling next to her dead mother's body crying and pleading for her to get up. She lost it completely.

"Who do you think we are? Doing this to these people, we have no right to do this!" Sophia shouted out in rage she took a step towards Adria when the Prior's hands grabbed her right wrist kept her from where she was.

The Ori soldiers stopped and stared at her and so did the villagers, Cameron had known that somewhere inside her Claire still lived and that she would somehow resurface.

"How disappointing I thought we had fixed you." Adria looked at Sophia with disgust clearly evident in her eyes. "Stand down Sophia and we'll overlook this."

"Adria no…" Sophia said quietly and bowed her head. So many emotions came swelling up inside her.

"Listen to me, you cannot disobey a direct order from her!" The Prior said still gripping onto her wrist. That's when a golden aura dispersed from her right hand. "Sophia no!" The Prior urged her.

"Urrrrrrrggggggrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Sophia shrieked and a strong force swept the Prior away from her and sent him flying into a nearby house. Sophia stood menacingly and clenched both her fists, a dark red aura had surrounded her entire body and her emerald green eyes turned into golden yellow and her chocolate brown hair also turned a golden colour.

"If you want to shoot them you'll have to shoot me first but be ready for me to shoot back!" Sophia shouted and spread her arms out to protect the crowd of villagers.

"Kill all of them!" Adria commanded and the Ori soldiers aimed and fired their weapons at Sophia but she just smiled and stopped the energy blasts just before they hit her and fired them all back at the soldiers who were unprepared for this and most of them died while the others retreated.

The crowd cheered but it was all short lived.

"Sophia looks like the past is catching up to you, say hello to a long lost friend of yours. May I present to you, Maria."

Adria waved her hand and a woman who looked like she was in her early thirties ringed down. The woman had long blonde hair with red highlights, she was the same height as Vala and she also had crimson red eyes that when you closely it looked like fire burning.

"Hello dear heart. Don't you remember your best friend? I'm Maria." She stared into Sophia's eyes and smiled weakly at her.

"Maria, kill Sophia." Adria ordered while she and the Prior beamed up to the Ori ship.

"Sophia this'll be fun won't it? Just like old times only this time you die!"

A/N: So what do you think of this little twist? Sophia is Claire but she doesn't quite remember that yet, I wanted her to have someone from her past who'd have a connection to her. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about Vala and Cameron, but I'm going to focus more on Sophia and Maria a bit more. Anyway please Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Destruction 

The villagers all ran for cover and headed indoors as Maria took a step towards Sophia and punched her in the face sending her half way down the dirty and muddy path. Cameron and Vala were stood next to one another inside one of the villager's homes. Cameron had wanted to be outside supporting Sophia/Claire it didn't matter what her name was now, but the villagers had insisted that he stay indoors to be safe.

Maria was wearing exactly the same as Sophia except that her top was orange instead of red. Sophia stood up just in time to dodge Maria's next blow. But unfortunately Maria was faster and jumped over her and came up behind her and kicked Sophia high up into the air.

Sophia did not want to fight, she didn't even know who she was fighting. It was as if Adria had known that she was going to rebel against her. Sophia stopped herself in mid air and floated in the air, Maria took off and flew up to her and went to punch Sophia, who caught Maria's fist in her palm and dug her nails into her hand until they drew blood.

Maria lifted her left leg and went to knee Sophia but she caught it again and held her there. From inside the house everyone stared up in amazement as the two of them just stayed there in midair, defying the force of gravity, which was supposed to be impossible.

Maria head butted Sophia so she let go, Maria then formed an energy ball in her hand and fired it Sophia who knocked it high into the atmosphere. Maria then moved at lightening fast speed and kept hitting Sophia who was unable to block any of the punches and kicks.

Maria clasped her hands together and smacked really hard on Sophia's back and sent her hurtling towards the ground. This took Sophia aback but she still managed to regain her composure and turn herself around so she landed gently on her feet.

Maria snarled down at her and formed a huge energy ball by raising both her arms above her head, the energy ball was the size of a house and if it hit the ground it would destroy the entire village.

Sophia sighed deeply and launched herself up at Maria who was still gaining strength for her energy attack. Sophia increased her speed and then suddenly disappeared, she then reappeared behind Maria and wrapped her arm tightly around her neck, choking the life out of her. The huge giant energy stayed where it was, floating high above the village, as Sophia slowly dragged Maria away from under it. They flew up higher into the air, just above the clouds.

Sophia let go of Maria and pushed her roughly away. "Why are you doing this?" Sophia asked Maria as she recovered from her earlier fall.

Maria just smirked and rolled her crimson eyes at her. "The answer should be clear to you by now, dear heart, but if you really need an answer I'll do it with my fists!" Maria charged at Sophia and kneed her in the stomach, knocking the air out of her lungs.

With Sophia momentarily off guard Maria flew down and fired the big huge blue energy ball down onto the village. Sophia dived down into the path of the energy ball as it was moving quite slowly, and placed her hands on the bottom, trying to stop it's march on the village.

Maria stood folded her arms across her chest as she stayed floating in the clouds. _'Sophia you never change do you? Always trying to save the lives of others and never your own. And to think I once thought as you as a friend all those years ago. It's good that you don't remember but also quite a shame. I wonder what **he** would say.'_

Sophia found herself being pushed away from the energy ball by its sheer power and momentum. _'I'm going to have to attack this from the inside.' _Sophia flew down towards the village and gathered her strength. She tightly clenched her right fist so it glowed ruby red and then she charged at the energy ball. As she approached it she swung her right fist forward so it pierced through the barrier protecting it and she entered and it consumed her entire body.

Maria was shocked at Sophia's move that she swiftly moved closer towards the bright sky blue energy ball, when it suddenly exploded and the energy particles dispersed safely away from the village. Maria moved her arms in front of her body to protect herself from the ensuing blast.

Cameron ran out of the village house staring up into the sky, there was so much smoke from the explosion that it covered most of the skyline above the village. He felt his heartbeat fasten and his breathing sharpen as the worried thought ran through his mind.

Vala also came running out of the house and stood close next to Mitchell, taking his left arm she simply said. "Wow!"

"Claire!" Cameron shouted out at the top of his lungs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Memories 

_'I don't understand. Maybe I'm not supposed to, or maybe I'm thinking too hard, and the answer is the simplest thing in the universe. I don't understand who or what I am. Everything appears to be lies and the truth just no longer exists anymore. Why is it that I'm always fighting for other people? Why do I always follow orders? I never took an oath. I never signed any papers. I'm just a tool for the use of other's interests. I don't remember, my mother, or my father, if I had any brothers or sisters. I only remember waking up and seeing Adria's face and what she told me. What ever happened to my childhood? Did I ever find someone who I could truly love? Was I good person? Or was I the villain destroying homes and killing innocent people? I don't understand…'_

Cameron stared up at the sky as the smoke had finally begun to clear away in the wind. Cameron sighed and looked behind him and he saw Claire's body lying on her side, unconscious. He immediately ran to her aide with Vala close behind him.

He placed his fingers on her neck, and he felt her faint pulse beat beneath them. He turned her over onto her back and smiled when he saw that she had not been injured. But he could tell that she was fighting within herself.

He couldn't explain it, he just knew that her mind was in absolute chaos. That she needed him to support her. He placed his legs both sides of her unconscious body and leaned over resting his head on her forehead and he placed his hands on her cheeks ad closed his eyes.

Vala didn't say anything, Cameron had told her the kind of bond they shared. She still couldn't believe that in one day, they went from trying to kill each other to really close and most likely potential lovers.

_Claire was standing on a beach that just seemed to stretch on forever. The waves of the ocean would just reach the tip of her black shoes as they splashed onto the beach before returning to once they came. A thick fog had descended onto the beach and the ocean. Claire just stood there without purpose._

_A small young girl who couldn't have been more than seven years old stood before her. The girl had long brown hair and the same emerald green eyes as Claire. She smiled weakly at Claire before running out onto the ocean, but she never stepped in it, she was walking on it. Claire slowly began moving her feet and soon broke into a run, chasing after the girl._

_Cameron found himself standing on the Ocean, that was covered by fog. He saw a young girl, with long brown hair and the same emerald green eyes as Claire, who wasn't more than seven years old. It was Claire as a child._

_"Hello." The girl spoke shyly._

_"Who are you?" Cameron asked unsure of what to say or do. He knew that he had entered the world where only him and Claire could go because this was where their bond formed._

_"My mother named me Sophia, yet you named me Claire. Both live in the same body, but we are two separate personalities." The young girl sighed heavily._

_"I don't understand. What are you saying? That Sophia is the child of the Ori and Claire is the normal human side?" Cameron stared at the girl, barely comprehending what was going on._

_"Exactly, we are in chaos, and you are the calm. You must decide who shall control of this body. So Sophia or Claire?" The girl ran away before Cameron could answer, he was about to pursue her yet he found himself under some strange force and was unable to move._

_Claire had given up chasing the girl, when she suddenly appeared again. "You're me as a child aren't you?"_

_"Yes, and I am where you sealed your memories away, to be forgotten for eternity." The girl had begun to form tears in her eyes and they fell down her face and splashed upon the ocean._

_"It's okay." Claire said as she wrapped her arms around her child self. "You don't have to carry it anymore, you don't need to hide anymore. These memories are mine, you just rest now."_

_Claire pulled away from her child form and they both just smiled at each other. The younger Claire held out her hand and the older Claire accepted it. The younger Claire slowly began to fade away until she had completely disappeared._

_"He's waiting for you…" The child's voice spoke through Claire's mind._

_"Who?" Claire replied as she tried to look around to see if anyone was there, but the fog was too thick to see through._

_"The man you were sent to protect. His name is Cameron Mitchell and you have been sent to guard him, for the rest of his life." The child replied sadly._

_"I don't understand… but maybe I'm not supposed to…" Claire whispered as she began to run._

_Claire had no idea where she was heading, but something was calling her, it was a force that was so strong that she had no choice but to follow it. A figure came into view and she ran into it's embrace._

_"Claire?" Cameron asked cautiously wrapping his arms around her._

Cameron opened his eyes and pulled his head and hands away as Claire fluttered her eyes open. He smiled down at her and she returned the kind gesture. "Claire." He said fighting back the urge to hug her.

"I'm back." Claire simply said as she and Cameron stood up. She turned towards Vala and bowed her head and Vala copied her movement.

"I hope the three of you haven't forgotten about me." Maria floated down and landed softly on the ground. She smirked at them and her eyes grew brighter and she readied herself for the inevitable.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Forgotten Family Ties

Vala and Cameron dived out of the way as Maria charged and tackled Claire. The two of them exchanged blows and each trying their hardest to inflict damage onto the other. Maria was getting out of control with rage and fury; her attacks were becoming more desperate and more aggressive.

Adria stared and watched the large view screen in front of her. On it the images of Claire and Maria battling it out were displayed, every move was shown, every sound, nothing escaped the viewing screen's recorder.

Adria was getting more annoyed and irritated. She was finding it difficult to believe that someone like Claire was so difficult to get rid of. But she remembered her own battle against Claire and realised that she only won because Claire let herself be sealed away so that she could save Mitchell's life.

This concept of love was something that she never fully understood. Love is so irrational and illogical and just never reliable. She also never understood why it was that the Ori never let her and the others like her the opportunity to love. She didn't see why it was such a big threat to them.

But Adria was not meant to question those she served, and neither was Claire, yet she did and she rebelled. Hard to believe that was all thousands of years ago, and yet Claire and only aged two years. Adria had been trying to figure out why Claire had revolted against those who gave her life.

Maybe because Claire had been raised properly and had been given a childhood like any other human, unlike Adria who had been aged quickly to help with the invasion of this Galaxy. But still Claire was a mystery to her and so were the others that had lived in her time.

Maria and Claire had been going at it for half an hour now and still no one had landed a hit on the other person, yet both were beginning to get tired. However neither one of them was willing to give up that easily.

"Why do you fight us?" Maria asked as she locked hands with Claire.

"Because I have no other choice! All you want is complete control over everything in this Galaxy! I won't stand by and let you kill millions of innocent people!" Claire spoke back, gasping as Maria dug her nails into Claire's hand so that began to draw blood.

"You have blood stained on your hands too. What makes you so different?" Maria asked as she dug her nails in further, making Claire wince and crunch up her left eye.

"I may not be able to erase my past, but I sure as can use that to save the future!" Claire shouted as she gathered her strength in her arms.

Claire held onto Maria's hands tightly as she moved swiftly and swung Maria up high into the air. Their hands separated and Claire took off after the thrown Maria. She clenched her fists tightly and pulled them back behind her. As Maria finally managed to stop herself from going any higher, she was unprepared for Claire's next attack.

Claire swung her left fist towards Maria's face that blocked it easily, however she had not seen Claire's right fist move and didn't block it. Maria looked down at her stomach, where Claire had struck her and saw the massive amount of blood flow onto Claire's arm and drop down towards the ground. Claire had used so much force in her attack that she pierced through Maria's flesh and her right fist had torn through her body and out the other side.

Maria looked back up into Claire's eyes as she coughed up blood. Claire carefully and slowly withdrew her arm from Maria's body and caught her as she fell into her arms. Claire slowly began to descend back down towards the village with the severely wounded Maria in her arms. As they neared the ground Maria finally spoke.

" I shouldn't be that surprised, Sophia-"

"Don't call me that, my name is Claire." She interrupted Maria with a strong warning voice.

"No matter what you call yourself, you'll still be the same person." Maria moved her hand and rested it on Claire's cheek. "You hate yourself even now. I can see it in your eyes. Just like all those years ago. You'll never change."

Claire stared down into Maria's eyes that changed from their usual red ones to green. "What makes you say that? Anyone can change given the time."

"But not us. We are different to these mortals; yes we may live in their world. But we are a completely different race. Adria was made completely by the Ori, we however are only half. While you on the other hand are only quarter." Maria once again turned her head and coughed up more blood that splattered on the ground. "Your father was human while your mother was a survivor of what in this language translate to 'angel.' Yet the other's and I were human and Ori. You only came to have Ori powers after your mother was pregnant."

"What are you trying to say? I'm the last of my kind or something? I'm special? No matter what you say, I'll never change, just as you said yourself." Claire snarled back, they were very near the ground now.

"Just remember that those you fight are your brother's and sisters. We may not be directly related, but our powers bind us together in the same way. And don't forget, little Sophia" Maria paused as she gasped for air and spat out even more blood that ran down from her mouth and onto her neck. "I love you, and don't blame you, I forgive you." And with that Maria drew her last breath and never again.

Claire finally got her feet to touch the ground and she lay Maria's lifeless body on the ground, kneeling next to it she silently cried inside as she let the tears in her eyes fall down like rain onto her clothes.

Cameron and Vala walked up behind Claire and glanced down at the dead body. "Claire you had no choice." Cameron said taking a step closer.

Claire stood up but didn't turn around to face them. Her body shuddered as she spoke. "Always we had no choice… Those are our magic words, but you know? The magic never works and the only thing we're left with is regret." She paused as she sighed deeply. "Somehow, we forget easily what happened yesterday, but I don't want that anymore. I don't want friends to die, or fade away. I don't want battles where we have to lose in order to win." Claire sighed deeply again and pulled her head back, so she was staring straight up at the sky. "I'll change it! Just watch me Mother! Helena! I'll fix everything…."

With that Claire turned round quickly and looked into Cameron's eyes sweetly. He didn't say anything, there was nothing he could say to make it right. He spread out his arms so that she could bury her face in his chest as he wrapped his arms around Claire, like he was never going to let go again.

"They may be family, but I have to bring them down, forever." Claire whimpered in Cameron's chest, burying her head in as much as she could.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: True Form 

Cameron placed his head softly on top of Claire's as she clung onto his jacket and sobbed. He too almost began to cry, if it hadn't been in public.

"Well, well, well, so you finally killed Maria, I was wondering how long it'd take you. She was foolish enough to think that she could take you, I was foolish enough to give her a second chance." Adria strolled back into the village clapping her hands and stepping over Maria's lifeless body. Stopping a few steps away from the three of them.

Claire immediately stopped her sobbing and left Cameron's warm embrace to face Adria. "What do you mean a second time?" Suddenly Claire was hit with a painful memory.

Claire, was fifteen years old, the only daughter to Sara and Nick Watergate. They lived in a small house, near the edge of their tiny village. Claire knew of course that her parents were not biologically her parents, she was just made in the image of their ideal child.

_Claire had been out talking with a prior about searching unbelievers near the stargate, when it started to get dark, the prior left, and the teenager began her journey back to her home. _

_She quietly visited her 'father' Nick's grave. He had been killed by a crazy man, all for a simple small apple. Claire knew that her parents were unbelievers, that was the main reason that she had been handed to them, so that she could bring them back to the path of Origin. She had no idea how much she was loved by her 'mother' and how much it must have hurt her. _

_When Claire finally returned home, she opened the front wooden door, when she stepped inside the sight before her terrified her. Furniture was thrown everywhere, blood smeared on the walls. Claire cautiously walked into the kitchen, only to find the dead body of Sara and a huge pool of blood surrounding her. _

_Claire ran to Sara's side and put her hands on her 'mother' trying desperately for her to get back up again. _

"_Mother!" Claire cried out over and over again. _

_When Claire moved to try and revive her. A younger Maria stood behind her, with no emotion displayed on her face. "Don't bother, she had it coming. If she wanted to be saved, then she would have returned to Origin."_

_Claire stood up, but did not turn to face Maria. "Who killed her?" Claire asked barely above a whisper. _

"_I did." Maria said proudly. Turning and walking out the front door she spoke over her shoulder. "Valon, ordered it."_

_Claire simply replied. "I shall make things right." As a single tear silently fell down her face._

After that Claire began to secretly hate everything she once held dear. When she became twenty, she revolted. Her final words were, before being sealed away were:

"Complete destruction. Everything that was once held dear is gone. And once everything's been taken away, there's nothing left to lose."

"So you remembered, why you began your descent." Adria said calmly with a smug on her face.

"Shut up! You weren't born then! What do you know about me!?" Claire shouted back at her.

Adria just launched herself at Claire but Claire grabbed Adria's wrist as she moved out of the way of her attack. She swung herself round so that her back was tight against Adria's chest and Claire raised her elbow along with Adria's arm and smacked her in the face. Then she kicked legs up high in the air and flipped over Adria so that she was now behind her and broke her arm. Claire then kicked at Adria's feet and grabbed them before she hit the ground and swung her around like a doll and thrust her violently into the air. Claire then jumped after her and raised her arms high above her head and made a energy ball and threw it at Adria, who had lost her focus and was soaring through the sky.

Adria took a direct hit and began falling downwards. Claire was faster than to let Adria fall and began to move at lightning fast speeds and all you could see was a blur keep flying past Adria and her body would respond in painful movement.

Claire knocked Adria with her elbow and finally allowed her to reach solid ground. Claire landed just in front of Cameron and Vala, while Adria picked herself up off the floor.

"I think it's time we showed Cameron what you really look like. I mean if he loves you, as he claims to, then he deserves to see your true form!" Adria shouted as she clasped her hands together and began to whisper words under her breath.

Claire was about to attack Adria again, when her body suddenly felt strained, and she could barely breathe. Her heart began to quicken it's rhythm as she fell onto her hands and knees.

On her back, where her shoulder blades are, two glowing red scars appeared. Claire let out a cry of pain as bone began to pierce through her skin where the scars appeared. Two sets of long bones, came out spreading out in the shape of bird wings. When they finally stopped Feathers started to grow on them and completely covered the bones. Her ears also changed shape and grew longer and pointed at the top, looking like Elf ears.

Overwhelmed by the intensity of the pain, Claire's arms and legs collapsed under her weight and she fell, lying on the ground, her two new white feathery wings came and laid onto the ground, spread out side.

Cameron stood in shock and amazement as the whole transformation took placed. All he could think about was how lovely her wings looked and how beautiful the seemed to almost glow in the sunlight.

Claire truly was an angel.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Mistaken 

Both Cameron and Vala were stunned as Claire had transformed and grew two beautiful wings, how in the Galaxy could anyone call that ugly or being a monster?

Claire had finally managed to stand up, after getting used to the extra weight on her back. Her drew her wings in and folded them behind her back. Claire didn't care anymore what she looked, or how people thought of her. And she was sure as hell sick of this battle with Adria, she just wanted it over and done with. Was that too much to ask?

Claire brought her hands to her chest then stretched out her arms towards Adria. Now it was Claire's turn to mumble things under her breath. She closed her eyes as a gust of wind began to swirl around her. Adria stood still, curious as to what Claire was doing.

Suddenly pale pink glowing lines appeared on the ground beneath Claire's feet and then shot away from them towards Adria, and glued her on the spot so that she was unable to move.

"What the hell are you planning?" Adria demanded, trying aggressively to free herself as she tugged at her legs.

Claire opened her eyes, as so Adria could see what she felt. "I'm giving you back the time that was stolen from you." She said politely as she closed her eyes again. "You never had a chance to learn to make a decision on your own, so I will turn back the clock and grant you your childhood!"

"That's impossible! Even if you do get rid of me, you'll still have to face the others!" When Claire opened her eyes again and looked confused, she continued. "You honestly didn't think Maria was the only one we brought back? We brought all the others back as well. What you going to do? Kill them all, like you nearly accomplished all those thousands of years ago?"

"If that's what I have to do to protect Cameron than yes I will!" Claire answered without hesitation.

"Do you even know why you were sent to protect him? Why you were chosen to be his guardian? It could have been one of the others, who are more suited for the job. But they chose you instead. You are by far the most powerful out of all of us, and yet you were sent to protect him, a mere human!" Adria was still trying to free herself, but she was more focused on making Claire question herself. "Tell me… Claire, why? Why should you destroy your own beloved family for Cameron? Because you were sent to! You're just a puppet! A mere pawn! You'll never be free! No matter how hard you try!" Adria calmed down and finally gave in.

a bright white light surrounded engulfed the entire planet, when it disappeared, Adria was gone and a man who looked about Cameron's age stood in her place. He had long white hair that reached his waist. His eyes were crimson red, just like Maria's were, and he wore a black leather battle suit, that didn't even try to conceal his bulging muscles.

The planet around them had also changed, there was no sign of the village or it's people, Adria nor of Maria's dead body on the ground. The planet that they were on now was dark, and the sky and sun were blocked out by darkness. Lightning struck the ground and thunder could be heard every now and then.

With a wave of his hand, the man had imprisoned Cameron and Vala in a glass cell that was protected by some sort of energy barrier, making it impossible for them to break out.

"I hope you don't mind me interrupting your precious quality time with our newest member of our beloved family, but I don't think Adria is old enough to handle your temper. Especially since she's still just a child. I am of course the oldest and therefore old enough to take care of you." The man sighed deeply and waved his hands about in the air. "Just what am I supposed to do with you? Honestly you even changed your name to Claire." He closed his eyes and shook his head disappointedly.

Another man appeared next to him. The second man was slightly shorter, and his hair covered his left side of his face but it was also white and his eyes were unsurprisingly crimson red. However this younger man looked sad and unsure of himself.

"You haven't forgotten us have you Claire? I'm Valon the one who ordered your human mother to be murdered and I'm also your older brother, in a manner of speaking of course. And this Claire is my younger brother Abel, now I'm sure you must remember him."

"What do you want with me?" Claire demanded as she clenched her fists tight stopping just as they were about to draw blood.

"All we want Claire." Valon said as started walking towards her, and his long white hair blowing in the wind. "Is for those who are our so called 'gods' to realise that this is our level of existence and we don't want to follow their stupid rules anymore and for us to do that we need you!" Valon stopped inches away from Claire's body.

Valon went to cup her right cheek, but Claire smacked it and backed away from him. "What do you mean you need me? How am I any different to you?" Claire stood ready to attack when she was given the chance.

"We the children of the Ori and Ancients were meant to enforce their laws and you are the key to opening gates of every level of existence, you are the key to ultimate knowledge and more importantly the key to the ultimate power known to the universe."

Just as Valon finished the last sentence, Abel came up behind Claire and head butted her on the neck, then when she was unfocused her spun her around and began to punch her, at lightning fast speeds, all over her body.

Valon just stood there watching with a huge smile over his face. How he so enjoyed in torturing her again like this. He had most certainly missed it. But at last all things must come to an end.

Abel smacked Claire in the face, knocking her down to the floor. Valon stood clapping his hands, devilishly as he approached her. He grabbed her head by her hair and lifted her up off the ground, so she was hanging at his mercy.

An old temple hall magically appeared behind him, and Valon threw Claire onto the central pillar. Multiple energy chains wrapped themselves around Claire and the pillar to ensure that she was unable to escape. Several other people appeared behind Valon and Abel as they approached Claire. Men and women, all with white hair and crimson eyes, aged between 30 to 35. All wearing the same black leather battle suits.

"My brothers and sisters! We have all gathered on this spectacular day to finally achieve our true potential and take our rightful place as a major power throughout many Galaxies!" Valon paused as he spread his arms out across the crowd. "We have waited many thousands of years for this day to come! We have all been dead or asleep awaiting this blessed day! And now the key has been returned to her birthplace and she will open the gates to eternal glory!"

As Valon spoke these words Claire's body began to glow and a massive beam emanated from her and directed itself up into the sky. Claire shrieked out in agonising pain. She could feel her very being, personality, consciousness slowly fade away into the light. After a minute Claire's shrieking and screaming stopped and her head bent lifelessly down and her body completely relaxed.

The light just grew brighter and brighter and finally lit up the entire planet. High up in the sky where the light had pierced through the clouds a mysterious portal opened. Soon enough the entire sky displayed different levels of existences.

A/N: Well what do you think? I know it's been awhile since I last posted a chapter for this story but I've been extremely busy. So sorry I made you all wait but thank you for patiently waiting. I love you all for being dedicated fans! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: All My Soul 

_I'm always being used by someone. I'm always a tool for destruction. A drone. A puppet. Whatever they call me it doesn't matter in end. The outcome is always the same. Destruction happens, people die. I never change anything. I don't change. No matter what my name is, deep down I'm always the same. You can change the name of a weapon, but it's still a weapon. Always was, always will. _

_Doesn't matter who I serve. I always kill. It's the only thing I'm good at. The only thing people want me for. I kill everyone around me. My parents, my friends, my enemies, my lovers, strangers. Everyone, doesn't matter who, I just do. _

_I'm a killer. I monster. I don't deserve to live. One of my masters said that. But I doubt he knew just how true he was. The universe would be better off without me if I never existed. I wish that I was never born. I don't deserve it. I didn't deserve it. _

_Guess none of it really matters now. _

_Finally I'm dead._

_After all this time. I'm finally dead. The young woman, who's name changed throughout history. No one's going to remember me. I don't want them to. No one's going to miss me. Why would they? _

_Cameron, he's better off without me. I'd only get him killed in the end. Besides I'm dead. What does it matter anymore?_

"_You're going to give up just like that?" The little girl, Sophia as a child appeared in this white world. "I'd thought that you wanted to live your own life?"_

"_I can change my name a thousand times, I can erase my past. But it doesn't make me any less accountable for what I've done, for what I am." Claire answered sitting on her legs, bowing her head in shame. _

"_Cameron chose you over me. But I guess you're dead Claire. So does that mean I can continue on with my life again?" Sophia asked kneeling down to Claire. _

"_It doesn't make any difference. We're basically the same person. We just lived in different times. There's a thousand more like us. The name's we've taken as we've awakened over time. The faces we've worn are all the same. There's no point in living, not for people like us." Claire said in a monotone, she continued to bow her head, as if trying to hide herself away, form everything. _

"_This sucks…." An older looking Claire appeared, but her hair was jet black, instead of chocolate brown and her eyes were blue instead of green. "Stop moping that you're dead, jeez, I never thought I could be so negative." The older Claire stopped next to Sophia and looked down disgusted at Claire. "I was named Hikaru…."_

"_I wonder how many of us there are? Just how long have we lived?" Sophia asked as she inspected Hikaru's appearance out and examined her. _

"_Thousands upon thousands of years, maybe well into the millions." Hikaru said sighing heavily before sitting down next to Claire. "We don't really die. As you said we're the same person, just look different over time. But with each new time we live in, our appearance changes. So it's better to say we reincarnate our selves over time" Hikaru explained taking in another deep breath before exhaling again. _

"_Sounds complicated." Sophia said sitting down again, looking around in the world of white, she saw that no other versions of her were appearing. "Where are the others?" Sophia asked turning back round to face Claire and Hikaru._

"_It doesn't matter, we're all dead." Claire said bluntly, closing her eyes. _

"_We never really die, we live on, in the new personality, when it is born." Hikaru replied calmly. She stared at Claire clearly displaying jealously on her face. _

"_The outcome will be the same as our though, right?" Sophia inquired as she stretched out her arms and yawned. _

"_It's why we always fail, why we always die." Claire blurted out all of a sudden. _

"_What?" Sophia and Hikaru asked in unison, they turned to look at each other puzzled._

_Claire stood up quickly still bowing her head but her eyes were open again, she smiled weakly at herself. _

"_We always fail, because we're not together. We separate personalities, yet we are all the same, if we were all truly one person then maybe just maybe we could change our fate." Claire said as she finally raised her head. "We have to be one."_

"_If we do that then our mind would collapse because of the weight of our memories!" Hikaru protested and stood up brashly and held onto Claire's shoulders tightly._

"_Then we die…" Another voice softly called out to them. _

_The three of them turned round swiftly to face this newcomer. A young woman with purple eyes, long sky blue that reached down to her hips and two white wings coming out of her back walked slowly towards them. She stopped a short distance from them and smiled. _

"_All of our personalities shall die and only the good memories form each life shall be remembered." She spoke softly and tilted her head to one side. "I think Claire is right, we should be one person."_

"_Who are you to decide this for all of us? It'd be killing thousands of girls!" Hikaru protested, letting go of Claire she clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. _

"_I'm Rendariel… the first to take this form…" She smiled happily before flapping her wings. _

_Rendariel approached Claire, while Sophia and Hikaru remained silent. Then thousands of other girls and young women came walking behind. All different heights, all different, yet still looking roughly the same. _

"_We have decided." Rendariel continued taking in a deep breath. "That you, Claire should be the personality to live on. On two conditions, the first being that you must take on my appearance, as I was first, and the second being…. You'll know when it feels right." _

_All of the other forms joined hands, along with Sophia and Hikaru and formed a circle around Claire, who was stood exactly in the middle, holding hands with Rendariel. They all began chanting in the Ancient language before a bright light emanated from the border of the circle before it completely engulfed every single one of them. _

As Valon, Abel and all of their 'brothers' and 'sisters' were about to depart, a bright light surrounded Claire's lifeless body as it was tied to the central pillar. Everyone covered their eyes to protect them from the brightness of the light.

When it finally dissipated, everyone's eyes widened as they stared at the figure in front of them. There stood Claire, yet she looked different, her eyes were now a violet purple colour and her hair had grown longer, down to her hips and it was now a sky blue colour. The magical chains that had tied her to the pillar faded away.

Valon wasted no time in ordering his 'brothers' and 'sisters' to attack her. All of them charged at once, but Claire was quicker than them and so it seemed like they were killed one by one in slow motion. Claire was so fast, all anyone could see was a blue blur moving between the attackers, before they collapsed to the floor.

Vala and Cameron were still trapped in their crystal prison as they watched the ongoing battle down below them. They were unsure of what had just transpired but they were happy to see that Claire wasn't dead, even if she did look different.

As Claire finished off the last attacker, Cameron was finally able to take a good look at her. She was still the same height and her body was exactly the same, her face was also the same. The only thing that had changed was her hair and eye colour, and although it was unusual, even in his line of work, he thought it suited her and he as happy the way she looked.

"You never cease to amaze me…Claire…" Valon said as a strong wind blew and his long white hair blew behind him. Abel remained silent as he stood next to Valon who continued speaking, taking in Claire's new appearance. "But just because you're not dead and got a makeover doesn't mean you've won just yet." He paused as he contemplated on what to do next.

"It's just the three of us now, the most powerful ones left. It's time for the Galaxies ultimate battle to begin!"

A/N: I'm really sorry that I haven't posted a Chapter in such a long time. As I said before I was extremely busy and that's because I'm taking some exams that I've needed to study for as they determine my future and all. So that's why. Sorry about that, I'd prefer to write this then study for exams any day! Anyway thanks for continuing to read my story and the next Chapter shouldn't be that long to wait for. I hoped you enjoyed this Chapter! This story is very nearing the end now, just two Chapters left! Please read and review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Rain Upon The Stars 

Upon looking at Claire's new appearance, he knew he had seen it somewhere before this day. Some faded images flashed through his mind when he was younger and growing up. One particular memory lingered within him.

Growing up wasn't very easy for Cameron Mitchell. Pain and sorrow was what filled most of his childhood, but somehow he was able to make it through. As a child he had dreams of a angel coming to visit him and spending time with him, when he was with the angel, she made all his fears and worries fade away.

_When his uncle died in battle, his most favourable uncle, Cameron grieved deeply and slipped into depression. When he was in the family home, alone in the back garden, he would stare at the cherry tree for hours on end. _

_Upon staring at the cherry tree he would often see a faded image of a woman with long sky blue hair and beautiful white wings appear and stand under the tree. She would turn and look into his child eyes and smile sweetly at him. Cameron slowly made his way and stands next to her. He found her appearance a little scary, sensing his fear the woman would glow and her appearance would change to what he wished for, short chocolate brown hair with emerald green eyes._

"_Who are you? Are you for real? Why are you here?" The young Cameron asked in his quiet innocent voice. _

"_I'm nothing but…for lack of a better word… a ghost. I'm here because you called me. As for my name, I believe you have one for me?" The woman replied in an equally quiet voice._

"_I like Claire. Yeah I think that's it! I'll name you Claire! It's my favourite name for a girl." The young Cameron's eyes beamed at her and he put a huge grin on his small delicate face. _

"_Then you shall call me Claire." The woman continued to smile and laughed lightly at Cameron's cute little face. "Such a cute little boy, when you grow up I bet you'll be a very good looking man." She chuckled softly._

_Cameron's sadness came washing over him again and tears slowly began to fall down his face. Claire saw this and knelt down beside him and wrapped her arms around him, but she didn't touch him, for she was only just a faded image. _

"_Everything will be alright Cameron, you'll soon learn to smile again. No harm will ever come t you because I am forever watching over you until you need me no more." Claire whispered in his ear and she felt the boy shudder. "Go back inside and comfort your cousin, I believe she needs you the most right now."_

_Claire pulled away from him and stood up. Cameron continued to look at her and then nodded and made his way back into the family home and started to tell jokes to his cousin, the daughter of his uncle who had just died. When Cameron looked back into the garden and stared at the cherry tree he saw that the woman had disappeared and he wondered if she had really been there or if it was just simply his imagination. _

He never saw the angel woman so clearly after that point, only fuzzy dreams and when he awoke he always felt as if someone had been sitting on his bed watching him sleep. One time he found a single white feather lay on his desk next to the picture of his dead uncle.

Cameron smiled at the memory, it may not have been a happy memory, but now he realized that Claire had been in his life all this time, watching over him. That was probably why he felt so connected with her, why he was so damn determined not to let her out of his life.

It all made perfect sense now, fate for lack of a better word, had reunited them and now Claire was finishing the battle that had simply last way too long. But it all happened way too fast for his liking, like a flash off lightning, it was over in a matter of seconds. It had not been what anyone could have expected to happen.

Valon was laying face down unconscious on the ground with a pool of blood that surrounded his motionless body, a large sword had been pierced through his back and tore apart his vital organs and pinned him to the dirt muddy and sandy ground.

A few feet away Claire was finding the strength in her legs to stand up. She was clasping the left hand side of her ribs as blood trickled beneath her hand and dripped and splashed on the ground.

The glass prison that was holding Vala and Cameron captive shattered into a thousand tiny shards. With Valon dead there was no one to use their powers to maintain the prison. They landed on the ground with a loud 'thud' noise and quickly composed themselves and uncertainly stood up, but they didn't dare move without first understanding what had just transpired.

None of them had seen what had happend He quickly picked up his word and charged at her, with her unfocused on what was going on then it would be really easy for him to finish things off between them once and for all.

As Claire turned round to face Valon, her eyes widened in shock and surprise. Valon's smug face also changed to that of pain and shock. Abel stood between them smiling weakly as his eyes widened too,

There stood the three of them. Valon tightly gripping his sword, that had pierced through Abel's body as he had gone to protect Claire from the blade's path, but he had also grabbed his sword in time to stab Valon with his. But as Valon's was much longer it came out the back of Abel and had also pierced through Claire's flesh in her stomach.

Cameron and Vala watched from their glass imprisonment with confusion and shock. Hoping that the outcome would not be like what it appeared.

Valon began to fall backwards, removing his swords from Claire and Abel and Abel's sword from him. He coughed up blood before finally drawing his last breath as his eyes glazed over and closed.

The clouds that were so dark finally released all the water they had stored up in them and rained down heavily upon the planet.

But with Valon's sword removed from both of them Abel and Claire tumbled sideways and fell to the ground together. Claire's injury was not that severe and so she was able to lean on one arm and turn Abel over so that he faced her. Unfortunately his wounds were far to severe for anyone to heal, without killing themselves.

Claire held Abel's body across her lap, so that his head rest up on her chest, so that he could look directly into her eyes.

"So… this is… the end…. Not quite what I was expecting…" Abel coughed up blood and winced in pain. "It could have been worse… right?" He smiled weakly at her.

"Abel, please save your strength…" Claire pleaded as tears began to fall down her face. Her face already covered by rain and her hair lay flat against her skin, you couldn't tell which were tears and which were rain drops.

"Don't' cry for me, Claire. I'm happy that it's me instead of you…." Abel's eyes changed colour from the crimson red to normal hazel green ones. "Claire, it's time to go…. We have to leave behind this existence. It's what your people would have wanted. Come with me please…?" Abel pleaded as he placed his right hand gently on her delicate cheek.

"Abel!" Claire cried and placed her head down and rested it on his shoulder, so that she was now fully embracing him. "I don't want you to go…I can't go with you!" She managed to get out in whimpers.

The rain continued to pour it down tremendously across the entire area.

"We have nothing left here. Please don't leave me to go alone." Abel said softly as he coughed up even more blood. "Claire, it's time for us to leave…. If you're not coming then, I… love… you…" Those were Abel's last words as he finally stopped breathing.

A green light emanated from Abel and Claire, blinding Cameron and Vala so that they were unable to see, but when the light went away. Valon's body was gone, and so was Abel's. Claire lay face down on the wet muddy soil, her breathing was heavy as she gasped for breath. Cameron approached her and placed her in his arms, so her eyes were looking up at him. Her appearance was exactly the same as it had been when they had first met each other.

Claire's emerald green eyes stared tiredly into Cameron's sky blue ones and her chocolate brown hair was gently brushed off of her face and behind her ears.

"Well that was easy." They heard Vala say behind them. "So where's the Stargate? I'm in serous need of dry clothes, I think we all are." She joked.

Suddenly a Stargate appeared a couple of feet away from them with an open wormhole with Earth's gate address in the Chevrons. Vala didn't complain or say anything she just entered the code so that the iris would be lowered so they wouldn't get splattered against it.

Cameron lifted the wounded Claire into his arms and followed Vala through the Stargate.

Of course there would be a lot of trouble awaiting them when they got to the other side. Yeah disobeying orders wasn't something Lt Colonel Cameron Mitchell liked to do and now he remembered why. The next time John Sheppard was on back on Earth, he'd have to ask him how he managed to break the rules and be perfectly ok with it.

That was of course assuming the rest of SG-1 didn't murder him and Vala for disappearing on them like that.

But with having Claire in his arms, he didn't mind too much.

Besides people do crazy and outrageous things when they are in love.

Surely that was a good enough excuse? Under an alien influence, to love her: Claire.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: As Time Goes By

When they entered the gate room in the SGC, yeah a lot questions were awaiting Mitchell and Vala but none of them went answered for as soon as he stepped through the Stargate with Claire in his arms, she lost consciousness and was rushed to the infirmary under heavy guard.

General Laundry also sent Mitchell and Vala to the infirmary, so they could get examined to make sure they were in good health and had no injuries while they had run off to search for Claire.

"I told we're both fine." Mitchell repeated himself for the tenth time to the doctor inspecting him.

"Well I don't know about that Mitchell, I'd say we're in dire need of a shower and clean clothes." Vala retorted from the bed behind him. "But I know you're only concerned about your girlfriend Claire." She teased him and a big grin was placed on her face.

"Claire is not my girlfriend, it's complicated Vala, I mean we have this bond thing and she's not exactly human…" Mitchell defended himself before trailing off.

Just then they heard Dr. Lam trying to calm a patient down, but the curtain was drawn so neither of them could see who it was.

"Where am I?! Who are you people?! What have done with Cameron and Vala?!" Claire's voice ripped through the entire infirmary and echoed to the hallway.

Just then the curtain was pulled back with quite a bit of force and everyone saw that Claire was kneeling on one of the beds with her arms in front of her and an energy ball glowing bright yellow in her right hand and threatening to blast the good doctor.

Obviously Claire had been unconscious long enough for them to change her out of her dirty battle cloths into one of the patient infirmary scrubs. One of the security personnel held up a Zat gun and aimed it at Claire but it only provoked her: she fired her energy ball at his hand, knocking the Zat to the ground and flew off of her bed and swung her legs at him and knocked him out cold.

The other security personnel ran over to Claire and tried to restrain her but they all failed miserably as she threw them all off of her and sent them flying all over the place. But it must have drained her remaining energy as she picked up the Zat gun with her hand and started panting heavily as she made her way to the exit.

Cameron didn't have time to go over to her or call out her name to let her know that he was right there as it all happened in seconds and so fast that his eyes had trouble keeping up with her movements.

As Claire reached the doorway that led into the hallway she was met with dozens of officers all with rifles pointed at her vital points of her body. In her current weakened condition Claire was no match for that offence.

Just then Richard Woosley came round the corner and stood safely behind all of the officers.

"Hold it right there Miss Claire, is it? You're not permitted to leave this facility. In fact you're under my superiors direct authority and you're to be escorted to a room where you'll be securely detained for questioning." He said matter of fact and waited for her reply.

"Claire wait!" Mitchell came running from behind her and skidded to a halt when he saw Woosley and the officers with their rifles trained on Claire.

"Mitchell please tell your friend that no harm will come to her if she complies with my instructions." Woosley said trying to persuade and take control of the situation as he always did.

"What are you talking about Woosley? She's not under your orders!" Cameron raised his voice at him but softened it as he turned to Claire. "Claire give me the Zat, Dr Lam doesn't want to hurt you she just wants to take care of you and make sure that your injuries heal nicely."

"My injuries shall heal on their Mitchell, you've seen first hand how fast I can heal myself. I don't just doctors with their needles or anyone for that matter in medicine for good reasons called: bad experiences." Claire closed her eyes and sighed deeply and her hands lowered and she handed the Zat to Mitchell. "But because you said, I shall do as you ask."

"Good, now Miss Claire you shall come with these officers to the room specially equipped to handle you." Woosley said with a little threatening tone underneath.

Cameron and Dr Lam accompanied Claire as she was escorted to the room where they had held Anubis' son or clone or whatever you wanted to call him. The room was equipped with a bed this time and Claire went to lay on it as Dr Lam started to examine her.

"You'll be staying in this room until my superiors figure out what to do with you." Woosley walked off heading in the direction of General Laundry's office.

They sealed the door with just the three of them in the room, all the security personnel stayed outside on the other side of the door; hands clasped their weapons tightly. Minutes passed and Dr Lam sedated Claire on the condition that Cameron stay inside the room with her through out the whole time she was asleep.

Several hours passed and the rest of SG-1 had been informed of Claire's situation with the interests of the I.O.A and what plans they had in store for her. They had yet to tell Cameron as he was occupied with keeping Claire company.

"Her DNA is 100 perfect, there is absolutely no flaws in her genetic makeup and she's not been genetically altered in any way. I'd say she was born this way with all her super human abilities and those given to her by the Ori." Lam was explaining to the General, the rest of SG-1 and Woosley in the briefing room.

"All the more reason we keep her in a safe location away from the SGC and study her. She has perfect DNA which when studied could help lead scientists to find a cure for some of the worst diseases known to the human race!" Woosley spoke highly and proudly as he tried to convince everyone. "Plus we can use her to help come up with more effective ways of combating the Priors."

"That's all fair and good but she's a human being!" Daniel protested.

"She may not be from this planet but then neither am I or Vala yet you treat me as an equal, why should she be treated differently?" Teal'c countered.

"I'm all for helping to find cures to disease but I think she'll be more valuable here in the SGC with our research teams and scientists here with all the knowledge she might possibly posses." Sam spoke logically as always.

"As long Claire remains on the site of this base she will be treated with the utmost respect. She saved Mitchell and god knows how many people by herself for many years and she managed to bring him and Vala home safely while risking her own life!" Laundry stood up and glared at Woosley. "We all owe her a lot for what's she's done to counter the Ori's assaults on worlds!"

Woosley knew when he had been defeated but his superiors wouldn't be at all happy about it.

Days passed and Claire was allowed to stay in the SGC but she had to be accompanied by a member of staff at all times. Which was annoying at first but she and everyone else got used to it as time went on.

Claire even volunteered to donate some of her blood for study but refused to give up her DNA or be tested against the anti Ori weapon because she felt that by doing so, she hadn't really escaped anything and she felt like she was only being used again.

Claire was allowed to move freely in the SGC but wasn't permitted to leave it for the time being, but she didn't seem to mind that much, she was too busy spending time with SG-1 and helping out in the infirmary, healing some of the more complicated for surgery wounds and making it so that the doctors could perform their jobs better, but she especially spent most of her time with Cameron Mitchell for obvious reasons.

It was nighttime and it had been a couple of months since Claire had travelled to Earth. Cameron had persuaded Laundry to allow her to go to the surface and watch the stars with him for a couple of hours and the General had kindly permitted it.

The two of them sat in a comfortable silence next to each other staring up at the stars as they shone brightly in the darkened sky. Claire rested her head on Cameron's shoulder and the breeze gently grazed her hair making it blow about her.

"You know I don't think I've been this content in my entire lifetime. And that is thousands of years…" Claire said breaking the silence around them.

"Only content? I'd say I'm extremely happy to sit here with you, aren't you happy?" Cameron took his gaze off the stars and took the time to take in her appearance, in the moonlight sky Claire looked absolutely stunning, her emerald green eyes seemed to light up and her chocolate brown hair looked like it had a shine to it, one he had never seen before.

"Oh I'm so happy I don't think words are enough to explain it!" Claire continued to stare up at the sky paying no attention to him staring at her. A smile appeared on her angelic face and she laughed a little bit. "Would you stop staring at me like that? You look like you're a kid again! It's been so long since I saw that face!"

"I forgot that you had been watching over me since my uncle died…you're the one who told me to talk to my cousin." He said as he lowered his closer to hers a little bit.

"So you remembered?" It was more of a statement than an actual question. She finally took her gaze away from the stars and stared back into his eyes. "But I don't think that's what's on your mind: I think the term is: when will Claire shut up so I can finally kiss her?" Claire whispered amused as she saw Cameron's face go red.

"Well are you or are you going to keep-" Mitchell was unable to finish his sentence as he was interrupted by Claire gently pressing her lips to his and kissing him passionately.

Cameron took no time in hesitating in kissing her back with equal passion. It lasted a couple of minutes and they only broke apart for the lack of oxygen in both of their lungs.

They fell back into a comfortable silence and eventually Claire fell asleep in Cameron's arms. He gently rested his head on top of hers and softly whispered in her ear:

"I love you Claire, My Guardian Angel…"

A/N: There you go the end of the story; yes it has finally come to its end. Well I hope you all enjoyed reading it! I know I certainly had fun writing it! Anyway I hope everyone had a good Christmas for those that celebrated it and I wish everyone a happy new year!


End file.
